This study will determine whether somatostatin analogue Sandoz 201-995 is effective in suppressing hormone secretion by aggressive hypersecretory ' endocrine tumors. Hypersecretory endocrine tumors, particularly GH-producing tumors, respond to Somatostatin analog administration. There is no substantial effect on prolactin secreting tumors. Continuing assessment of patients on treatment.